


Wandering Thoughts & Inappropriate Jokes

by Sunflower_Nation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Minor Characters Mentioned - Freeform, for fun, joking around with my sweet karamels, short and fluffy, small snippet scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/pseuds/Sunflower_Nation
Summary: A series of random little scenes. Cheeky and totally appropriate.





	Wandering Thoughts & Inappropriate Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, just little snippet scenes. Ignore mistakes my lovelies, and I'll get back to writing The Lion & The Rose now. Peace x

 

Mon-El’s warm breath was on her neck as he left a soothing balm of kisses down her skin. She felt him smile against her, warm and sweet, and his hands began to roam under her shirt. Kara let her hands wander as well, teasing the waistband of his jeans, when he suddenly laughed lightly.

"Why are you laughing?” She pulled back, a little surprised. 

“Nothin.” He shook his head once and then continued his assault on her neck, making her melt underneath him. She was loosing her thoughts to the waves of searing heat and the softness of his touch, but still the nagging thought remained. 

"Mon-El, am I doing something wrong?” She insisted on knowing why the heck he would LAUGH at a time like this, pulling away just enough to open her eyes and question him. 

"No, gods no. I just… thought about a meme.” He shrugged, and she saw him glaze over for the slightest of milliseconds before he accidentally laughed again, clearly at some idiotic thing he’d seen earlier on the internet.

"MON-EL! Concentrate!"

"Sorry babe,” he ginned a goofy stupid grin, but she forgave him the moment his lips took hers and ravished her in ways she never thought possible. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had just gotten out of the shower, her hair a gloriously damp mess of golden waves, and she was already in her pencil skirt and bra, looking for a top to put on.

Mon-El snuck up behind her, (not that he could do that, she had super-hearing), and gently let his hands soothe over her waist, sliding around her middle and drawing her back into his chest. He pressed a light kiss into her shoulder, letting his nose brush her neck slightly. “Whatcha thinking about?” He felt her relax into him a little and stop looking for her shirt long enough to let him place a gentle kiss against her cheek. 

His breath was warm and sultry against her ear, making her muscles weaken. “Pancakes,” she whispered, not really realizing what had left her mouth.

“Kara.”

“Rao. Did I say that out loud? I’m sorry, babe.” She straightened and turned around and kissed him properly, but soon rested her hands on his shoulders firmly. “But I’m _REALLY_  hungry…. please will you make me pancakes?” she weakened his resolve with an adorable bite of her lip, pleading with a puppy dog stare. 

Her cooking sucked, and Mon-El was _so_ good at treating her to a feast of delightful breakfast foods in the morning, she just couldn’t help it. Her stomach was already grumbling at the prospect. 

Mon-El just rolled his eyes with a smile. Some days he swore Kara loved food more than him, honestly. (But she did let him kiss the chocolate sauce from the sides of her lips, and made these ridiculous NOISES when she ate his food. She only ever did that when she was highly satisfied, so maybe it wasn’t all bad...)

 

* * *

 

Where do you think YOU’RE going. Kara heard him enter the bathroom while she was about to take a shower, and had tried to sneak away before she noticed him.

“I... What? You’re _naked._ ” He sputtered over his words, barely awake and apparently, also a little daft.

“Wow. And here was me thinking you were a _Daxamite_.”

“I didn’t mean to. The door wasn’t locked and...”

“MON-EL.” Geez she really had to spell it out for him this morning. "Join me you idiot!”

“Oh. …OH!” He finally clicked, and it took all of Kara’s strength not to laugh at him. Really? It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her like this more than his fair share of times. 

She turned the water on and stood under the hot spray while she waited for him to get undressed. He finally joined her, a smug little grin on his face. 

“There, was that so hard?” She grinned back at him, her eyes dark.

“It’s not the only thing that’s hard…” Mon-El waggled his eyebrows at her and Kara snorted, barely containing her laughter.

“That’s the Daxamite I remember.”

 

 

* * *

 

"Don't do that!"

Kara swatted Mon-El's hand away from her thigh, that was sliding a little too far up to be okay while Alex and Maggie were over for movie night. They had a couch each, and though both Maggie and Alex seemed to be highly intrigued with whatever they were suppose to be watching, Kara couldn’t concentrate when Mon-El was doing… whatever he was doing. 

“Shhhh, it’s about to be a good bit,” Mon-El tried to shush Kara, even though he’d already seen this particular Star Wars movie with Winn at least three times. (He thought it was… ‘epic’.) 

Apparently, he didn’t even notice he was doing it! Like she was going to fall for that play. 

She moved his hand back to rest on her stomach, hers placed on top soothing over his fingers lightly, almost absentmindedly, and tried to focus back on the ridiculous pweo pweoo sounds coming from the television. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice.” She mumbled, swearing she felt a silent chuckle from his chest against her back a little. 

Mon-El ignored her until she had finally managed to tune her attention on the screen in front of her. And that’s when her boyfriend's hand moved to tease the skin at her hip, just below her shirt.

“OI!” 

Maggie and Alex both turned to Kara’s sudden outburst with humongous glares. “Kara! Shut it!” Alex chastised her annoying little sister before returning to rest her head on her girlfriends shoulder. 

"You know the rules,” Kara muttered so quietly only Mon-El would be able to hear her, having narrowed her eyes. 

“Not too much PDA in front of the guests.”

“Yes! See I KNEW you were listening! You’re not even watching this” She hissed, keeping her voice down just between them.

“Neither are you.”

“Only because of you. Stop being such a…”

“Daxamite?”

“Yes. That.”

Fine. He removed his touch from Kara until she was growing cold and only had the slightest press of her shoulder in Mon-El’s chest, after he had shifted to give her space. 

No. Dammit. 

“Babe?” Kara looked at Mon, who actually WAS watching the movie this time. “…Babe.”

“Yes?”

“Make me some popcorn?”

Much to Kara’s chagrin, he didn’t even roll his eyes, promptly getting up to dig around in the cupboard for some popcorn and chuck it in the microwave. She got up and followed behind, until he turned around to find her against his lips. 

“I thought…”

She swallowed his murmurings in a sweet and sultry kiss, pulling him against her.

“Maybe you should do a little less thinking."

Kissing in the kitchen, out of view unless the two on their couch decided to fully turn around, Mon-El lifted her quietly up on to the counter to continue making out to the sound of popcorn exploding in the microwave. 

“If you burn the popcorn again Kara, I’ll come right over there and interrupt whatever is going on! Don’t think I don’t know!” Alex called, not even lifting her eyes from the screen, and Kara heard a chuckle from Maggie, which made her blush a deep red. 

Mon-El put her down and she had to sheepishly remove the burnt popcorn from the microwave. Pouring it in a bowl anyway, she moved back to the couch. She would still eat it, 'cause it was food.

“I can smell the charcoal from here. Movie nights with you two suck. Next time we are having a games night." 

 

\-----

 

 


End file.
